Somente Um final Alternativo!
by Chechi-Chan
Summary: Eu tinha lido várias fics, e veio essa idéia, pode nem ser nada demais, mas me surepreendi com o que escrevi! Leiam ok!


Acho que tratar o Kyo como artista, desenhista ou compositor (ou coisa do tipo...) não combina bem com ele... Ele é mt mais o tipo problemático (Mas o kyo nessa história é idealizado por mim e eu faço com ele o que EU quiser! XD)

Não TTTT, eu não possuo nada! Obviamente q eu n sou a Takaya Sensei, então...

(mas bem q eu keria ter o Kyo...)

1ª Fic

Tarde de domingo, no dia seguinte seriam iniciadas as provas finais. Yuki estava na sala estudando com a Tohru, Shigure no escritório – "trabalhando", ou seria dando trabalho à sua editora?! (coitada!) – e Kyo no seu quarto, uma faixa atada na cabeça, olhos fixos nos livros! – "Ufa! Acabei..." – Levanta-se, junta os livros.

Olha o quarto e pensa: "o que será q o rato e a Tohru estão fazendo?" Franze a testa com o próprio pensamento: "que me importa?"

Sai do quarto, desce as escadas e vê que Yuki e Tohru estão apenas estudando. Senta-se ao lado da Tohru.

- Se-senhor Kyo! Que surpresa, veio estudar conosco?

- Hum... Não, já acabei , só vim ver o q cês tavam fazendo...

- Ô Baka neko! – Yuki olha para ele, sorriso malicioso nos lábios – estamos só estudando... vê se não nos atrapalha...

- QUÊ!? QUEM TA PERGUNTANDO PRA VC?! KUSO NEZUMI!

Seguiu-se uma série de brigas e insultos, os quais Tohru tentou em vão impedir. Por fim, colocou os cotovelos na mesa e esperou que cansassem.

- ARGH! FUI! NÃO SUPORTO MAIS VC! SEU RATO!

- Vai tarde! – Yuki volta seu semblante para Tohru e percebe que ela acabou cochilando. – Acho que por hoje já chega, não é?!

- Recolhe os livros e a deixa cochilando.

Enquanto isto, Kyo estava no telhado observando as árvores, o céu, o nada...

- DROGA! Porque aquele Rato metido a esperto me enche tanto a paciência? Filhinho de papai, nerdzinho! (N/A: sem preconceito contra os nerds, ta? É so o pensamento do Kyo) ARGH! Por isso! Ta certo msm! A Tohru tem que preferir estar com lê q cmg! Oras, se eu sou mesmo um reles gato, rebaixado, arredio, covarde, estúpido... (N/A: gosto do "estúpido"!) Como pode ela querer estar perto de alguém como eu...?

Tohru na realidade não havia cochilado – estava cansada de pedir aos garotos para se acalmarem, mas ficou preocupada com o Kyo. "Dessa vez... ele não fez nada, né?!" – era a desculpa que ela dava a si própria. Deixou o Yuki pensar que estva dormindo para checar o gato. "Perdão mamãe, mas a senhora mesmo me disse: nossa primeira obrigação é com a família que amamos... E eles são minha família agora, né?!"

Kyo olhava fixamente para o pôr-do-sol. Começou a recitar em alta voz:

_Todos os dias acordar,_

_Olharo sol nascer_

_E ver que aqueles raios dourados_

_Confundem-se com seus cabelos._

_Pensar, conviver com isso_

_Que para ela_

_Sou somente um mero menino..._

_Se ela soubesse_

_Que a amo,_

_Independente de quem ela é_

_Como nunca amei ninguém..._

_Talvez ela me olhasse..._

_Para ela todo meu amor, minha fidelidade..._

_Fico a admirar o pôr-do-sol._

Depois disso tudo, ele se assustou com as próprias palavras.Quem falou aquilo?! Fora ele mesmo!?

-Hein?! Mas por que...?!

Tinha sentido um peso sair do fundo do peito, espontaneamente.

-Que lindo, senhor Kyo! De onde saiu este soneto. (N/A: Olha que chique o Kyo escreve sonetos... XD)

Tohru estava escorada, já quase em cima do telhado, a cabeça reposada sobre os braços, contemplando as belas palavras!

-Eu li por ai... – gruniu entre dentes a mentira. Estava totalmente corado.

-Kyo... Sabe, minha mão me disse uma vez... Todas as pessoas do mundo amam, e merecem ser amadas, e para todas elas, não importa quais são seus "defeitos" ou suas fraquesas, sempre, se ela desejar, sempre haverá alguém capaz de amá-la. Não se aflija, por favor...

Kyo estava de cabeça baixa. Ele a amava então? Era isso?! Ele tinha direito de amar alguém:! Ele?! Um ser miserável, egoísta, que até então tinha se empenhado em derrotar aquele rato mesquinho! Ela, a Tohru, a garota mais doce e inocente que ele conhecia!

-Não Tohru... desta vez não tenho tanta certeza...

-Por que, Senhor Kyo!? Sabe que tem pessoas que se preocupam com o senhor!

- Ah é?! Diga uma!

- Eu por exemplo! O senhor sabe... pode contar comigo! – ela corou um pouco, mas falou-lhe firme nos olhos.

Kyo, por outro lado, olhou-a, deu-lhe um sorriso melancólico, aquele que só se apresentava para ela. De fato... "Ela me vê como mais um amigo... ela é assim... Enfim..." Bateu-lhe de leve na cabeça, como agradecimento.

- O senhor vai me contar para quem era a poesia? – Tohru estava curiosa, porém era uma curiosidade angustiante, pensava: "gostaria que fosse para mim.. Ah! Mas que bobagem! Por que pensei nisso?! O Kyo é meu amigo... Ele nunca faria algo assim por mim!"

A esta altura, ela já estava sentada ao seu lado.

Kyo olhou para ela, um olhar severo, meio com raiva, meio com desespero, meio confuso... Tohru até assutou-se. Será que não deveria ter perguntado?

-Perdoe-me, se o senhor não quiser falar...

-Você...

Eu?! Sim?! O que foi?! Ahhhhh!!! "O.o" O senhor está chorando!! Não, não, não! Perdãaaao!

- PÁRA TOHRU! ME OUVE! Você disse que ia me escutar! Escuta agora!

- Si-sim!

Olhou-a nos olhos e disse:

- Descobri que te amo! PRONTO FALEI! Descobri que não agüento mais desaforo do Yuki, que percebeu que eu te amo antes mesmo que eu percebesse! Não agüento mais as brincadeiras do Shigure! Eu nau sabia por qual motivo o seu sorriso bobo me acalmava tanto e por que eu fico triste quando você não está comigo. E agora, porque vc sabe de tudo... Não sei o que você vai responder, nem sei direito me expressar... Mas sei que só você conseguiu abrandar meu... meu coração?! Se eu tenho um...!

Tohru colocou uma mão no lado esquerdo do peito do gato. A outra enxugando as lágrimas que saiam de seus olhos e dos dele.

- Sim! Você tem o coração mais belo que eu já conheci! Que tem medo de ser amado por tudo que já sofreu e de amar por magoar os outros! Se há uma ferida a qual só eu posso cicatrizar, é uma imensa honra realizar esta tarefa. Não saberia viver sem isso, por que eu te amo!

Kyo ouviu perplexo as palavras da garota, que chorava olhando-lhe nos olhos. Não conteve-se. Enxugou aquelas lágrimas que lavavam o seu coração. Sentiu um alívio, abraçou-a, e foi quando percebeu, era o fim! A maldição havia sido desfeita!

- Ky-Kyo...

Mas não completou a frase. Foi silenciada pelo beijo cândido de seu amado Kyo.

- Ficaremos juntos eternamente...

Sim, um fim clichê, se tratando de Fruits Basket, Ele abraça, ela quebra a maldição... Mas eu queria tanto colocar essas palavras, acho que gostaria de dizer ou escutar algo assim...!

Gostaria de receber revisões, e saber se vcs gostaram ok?! Ahhh! A poesia é minha, por favor, não usem sem minha autorização! Revisões construtivas!!

;D CHECHICHAN


End file.
